My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 April 2016
12:37 ping 02:26 hej 02:30 Hej 02:50 zw 06:41 To tak jak ja 06:41 No, pół roku temu. Szybko zleciało 06:41 Ja chyba od ponad 2 lat... 06:42 No jakoś tak 06:42 Ja od Premiery EG: RR śledziłem, udzielam się od Grudnia 2015 06:43 ping 06:43 ;) 06:43 Bot lel 06:43 What the 06:43 Jezus... 06:43 Kto tam? 06:44 Ok, ja muszę iść o/ 06:44 Pa pa 06:44 o/ 06:44 Będe tęsknić 06:44 ;-; 06:44 Xd 06:46 ja zw 06:46 Ja też musze spadać 07:23 Witam 07:31 Witam miałaś isc spać (hehe) 08:01 Hej 08:02 Witam 08:02 Co tam robisz 08:03 Znów trafiasz 08:03 Jem 08:03 co 08:04 Gruszkę 08:04 A ty co robisz 08:07 Hejka 08:08 hej 08:08 tam 08:08 Witam 08:08 po cos mi klawiatura sie zawieszciła 08:09 Z\w 08:09 okokokokokokokokokokokokoko\ 08:09 Idę królika pogonić 08:10 Moja dzisiaj miała wypadek co mogło ją zabić razem z całym laptopem 08:10 Wylała mi się herbata 08:10 aha 08:11 a ja dzisiaj skoczyłem robić pokoj 08:11 z Tata moim 08:11 Jak się nazywa króliczek 08:12 Bo nie chodzi o to by złapać królika, ale wygonić go 08:15 Wiem 08:15 Jak się nazywa 08:15 Moja to bunia 08:15 ok sama do siebie gadasz 08:17 Ma rozdwojenie jaźni jak Sama Pinkie Pie 08:18 Bo to królik 08:18 ja nie mam królika 08:18 Szkoda 08:18 Ale psa masz 08:19 z/w 08:20 jj 08:20 psa mam tylko na dworze to mam owczrki niemieckie 08:21 2 08:21 Cześć :3 08:21 Witam 08:22 Ja mam mieszanki 4 psy 08:22 Cześć 08:28 Jest tu ktoś 08:29 jestem ja mysałe ze ciebie nie po byłas na zaraz wracam 08:29 *mysliałem 08:31 Ja szukam śmiesznych przeróbek MLP 08:31 08:32 Jakiś pomysł na rozmowę 08:32 szukaj ja ogladam Tylko Z Tobą 08:34 Księżniczka Molestia 08:37 bheeeeeeeeee 08:38 I tak to jest lepiej niż jak imię Sunset przerabiają 08:38 jest tu ktos po tu ciisz jest 08:39 hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllooooooooooooo 08:40 Tylko my dwaj i bot 08:40 cos mi dzisiaj odbija jak chcesz wiedzieć 08:43 jak nie ma dużo osób to nudy powinny powyzej do 5 osob to nie nudy 08:44 no to się zgadza 08:48 jestes Pluszowa Miś po mało co piszesz 08:49 pisze co 4 miniuty 08:50 No hej mi jeszcze jedno pytanie zastoło 08:50 jakie 08:51 to zadawaj pytania\ 08:56 Z pracą domowej 08:56 aha 08:56 Ale może zagrać w pytania 08:58 Celestia lubi ciasta i je ich dużu i jest chuda 09:00 Żeby tak w życiu było�� 09:03 skonczyłe ogladanie 09:03 ma kto pytania 09:03 *ktos 09:05 Ja zaraz z nudów padne 09:05 kto nie padnie z nudów 09:06 jeszcze chwilie ide spac 09:08 Co ci powiedzieli w urzędzie pracy 09:09 Urzedzie Pracy powodzieli ze bede szukac pracy dla mnie i mam szukam pracy prze Internet 09:10 Aha 09:11 Kris jestes po ty teraz mało piszesz 09:11 Jestem 09:12 Mnie jedna nauczycielka wnerwia 09:12 czemu cie wnerwia 09:12 kiedy bedziesz miała wyniki z Testu Pluszowy Mis 09:14 27 maj 09:14 aha w moje urodziny 09:14 �� 09:15 Denerwuje mnie bo się wszystkiego dosłownie się czepia 09:16 aha 09:16 poczekaj do Gimbazjum, to dopiero zoabczysz 09:22 �� 09:23 (lol) 09:23 ☺�������������������� 09:24 skad to masz to emitonki 09:24 skad masz 09:24 Tabletetowe 09:25 a z tabletu aha 09:25 szkoda ze nie ba wiki nie takicj 09:25 Android 5.0 Loli pop 09:26 4 gb zajmuje �� 09:26 to spoko 09:26 A no szkoda 09:27 Loli pop zajmuje 1\2 pamięci tabletu czyli 09:27 Mam 8 gb 09:27 to zaraz ide spac ale jeszcze nie 09:28 Aha 09:28 po nudy jak nie wiem co 09:29 Wiesz że 4.4 aktualizują się do5.0 09:29 nie wiedziałem 09:29 Chodzi o android 09:30 Ja mam Wersja Androida 4.4.2 09:30 Zależy od producenta urządzenia 09:30 Tak jest też przy Windowsie 09:31 Android pochodzi od 09:31 To nie Windows czy iOS gdzie większość urządzeń dostaje aktalizacje 09:31 ..... 09:31 �� 09:32 ja aktulizjaci nie miałem jeszcze w telefonie 09:32 Samsung Trend 2 09:33 Aha mój tablet to lenowo 09:33 wiekszej od 4.4.2 09:33 A android jest od Google 09:33 aha 09:33 Ja miałem 2 poważne w Nokii Lumii 735 WP 8.1 Update 2 i WM10 09:34 Android to poprostu zbezczeszczony Linux 09:34 ja telefonu nie zmieniam 09:35 �� 09:35 Jak dokopiemy się do jego kodu to widać że nie jest autorskim systemem Google 09:35 jak działa to po co zmieniać telefonu] 09:36 Jak nie robi tego co android potrafi czyli nie zasyfia się to trzymać aż się popsuje 09:36 ide sobie poczytac Logi 09:37 Zmienienmy temat 09:37 Nie 09:37 Ok 09:37 żartuje sobie moze zmienic temat 09:38 Jaka masz nazwę na gameloft 09:38 co 09:38 po nie rozmumije komterza 09:39 Ja mam blomsom cokie 09:39 A ty 09:40 Gra gameloft mlp 09:40 jak to sie zapisuje 09:40 po nie wiem nie mam nazwy 09:41 jak tak mało na ta gre wchodze 09:41 po duzo bakteria wciagnie 09:41 Aha 09:42 Wchodzi raz dziennie będę ci skrzynie wysyłać 09:43 Wchodze dwa w tygodni 09:43 alebo 3 09:43 *albo 3 10:23 Jesteś 10:23 Jesteś 2016 04 11